


Candied Orange

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Mediocre writing, Succubi & Incubi, Top Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Succubus Yeonjun gets fucked by his favorite maknae after experiencing sex withdrawals.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Candied Orange

**Author's Note:**

> hiii lol  
> my twitter is @brattyjvn
> 
> I just sent this prompt to oomf on accident and now I'm humiliated. enjoy

hueningkai knew his hyung was a succubus.   
It wasn't a secret the group was going to hide from him, how could they? Hyuka could smell yeonjun's scent from dorms away, and the older's obvious neediness every other day was definitely noted.

what Hueningkai didn't know, however, was how Yeonjun was getting his needs fulfilled. He had done his research, coming to the conclusion that Yeonjun had to be, in fact, fucking someone. Staff, or even a band member. Whoever was keeping Yeonjun full was good at hiding, or maybe Hueningkai was too caught up in his own sexual thoughts for his hyung to realize who it was.

It was no lie that Hyuka was attracted to Yeonjun. everything was alluring, Jjuni's honey skin, his suffocating scent that resembled candied oranges and citrus lip gloss, his whiny behavior when he was hungry for sex. It was all so arousing to the maknae, causing him to rut against his plushies and curse whoever had the privilege of treating his hyung.

It wasn't until a special trip happened when Hyuka finally got his taste of the oldest member. Beomgyu was visiting Daegu for a quick getaway, inviting his personal pleaser Taehyun and his tall puppy of a friend, Soobin. The day of departure wasn't too busy on hueningkai's end, fortunately. a few quick hugs, belly rubs for his hyungs and a sneaky nip at Beomgyu's ear, and they were gone. Yeonjun was there too, visibly antsy and pulling at Taehyun's shirt to cover his collarbone, barely exchanging words before the oldest waved them off.

Now, how hard could a few days alone with his hyung be, Hyuka wondered. He wasn't entirely ready for the answer he received.

The first day was enjoyable, he shared a few belly rubs and bowls of kimchi stew with Yeonjun, the distinguishable Succubus smell tightening his airways, but in a peaceful and calm manner. He listened lovingly as Yeonjun stuffed his cheeks and rambled about the little things, and went to sleep comfortably.

The next day, he made sure to text his band members each a small message with an added emoticon before joining Yeonjun in his dormroom. The older had a different smell, a bit stouter and more citrus, like a freshly cut orange. Hueningkai was a bit taken aback, he had rarely seen the succubus' scent get this distant, distressed even. the realization hit a little later than he would like to admit: Yeonjun's fuck buddy had to be one of the three members who left. So, Hyuka thought, yeonjun was getting hungrier and hungrier as time passed. 

  
once day three hit, The dorm smelled sour. The citrus had thinned out to a thick and strong smell, making the maknae frown as if he'd sucked a lime straight from a bar-made beverage.   
His meal that day with Yeonjun was suffocating and a struggle, with few words in between. The smell was so heavy, it crashed in waves over his tongue and pooled in hot arousal at his stomach. The succubus carried himself lightly throughout the dorm, as if he had no idea how the youngest was feeling.

Hyuka would have gone to sleep regularly that night, if he wasn't high off of the smell. Instead, he stayed up later, Laying beside Yeonjun on a blue couch and watching a nameless drama. His hand massaged the oldests' stomach through his shirt, the material thinning under each rub. The affection makes Yeonjun whine cutely, his half-lidded eyes glossy and pretty staring at the younger's hand. 

"Yeonjunnie-hyung," Hueningkai finally sighs. He sits up and finds Yeonjun's eyes quickly. "I know you're hurting so bad, let me help you."

Before he could finish his sentence, yeonjun was already frowning and shaking his head. "No no, stop. You're my baby. I can't..." 

Hyuka grabbed the olders hands, which were so cold. a second wave of arousing splashed him when the intensity of the smell picked up, The maknae's insides going watery accordingly.   
"But You're hurting so bad hyungie. let me make you feel good, just this once. I wanna make hyung feel better." Hyuka had heard succubi could get incredibly sick, or even die going without sex long enough. The younger could only imagine the wrenching pain Yeonjun was feeling, The pull and stretch at his organs. 

"Kai, please." Yeonjun curled in on himself more. "Its not too bad, Just wait until they get back from their trip..." he trailed off, knowing better than to continue. instead he removed his hands from hyuka's and began to slide one down the youngers thigh, painfully close to the swelling erection that was evident at the crotch of his pants. 

"Hyung is so needy. You want it so bad, don't you?" Yeonjun whined aloud at that, pulling a tuft of healthy blonde hair behind his ear before pulling down the maknae's pants at the front, reaching for his oily cock.

Yeonjun wasted no time sucking, his tongue licking a stripe up the shaft and grazing a vein. The warm feeling on his cock made Hyuka groan, pulling hard at Yeonjun's hair, which was partially tied up to keep it out of his face. The pull at his scalp made Yeonjun groan, his throat vibrating against hyukas dick. the continued for another minute, Yeonjun going up and down on Hueningkai's cock, batting his eyelashes prettily. Before the younger could cum, jjuni pulled back wiping his mouth, his lips fucked out and raw.

"NingNing baby, please fuck me. please please please, I need it," He whined. His scent was so suffocating, making Hyuka dizzy. The Maknae nodded sternly. He didn't want the Succubus to know he had actually been wanting to fuck him since, well, forever. (Though Yeonjun already knew that, he could smell Hueningkai's arousal every time, and that just made this ten times hotter.)

Hueningkai hooked a finger around Yeonjun's wet and sticky ball shorts before throwing them onto the floor. He was astonished at how wet the older was, clear liquid dribbled down his legs and painted his pink legs so prettily.  
"So wet already? Ah, so cute." Hyuka said whilst removing the older's underwear and tossing them for later, which he will save to sniff when he wants to get off in the future.

Yeonjun had already spread his legs, his pink hole on display. It was so pretty and tight, hard to imagine that one of the members was fucking into it daily. It was oozing slick, his scent at an all time high. Hyuka wasted no time slipping his cock inside of his hyung, the slick lubricating as he sunk in further. Yeonjun let out the dirtiest moan, pulling his legs to his chest and preening.

"'s good, so good, keep going," He mumbled. Hyuka began to move inside of Yeonjun, picking up the pace when the older was comfortable. Soon they were following a rythym, Hyuka fucking him while Yeonjun ruts back on his cock, the slap of their skin a sweet echo in the room. Hyuka used one hand to reach up and cup of one Yeonjun's pecs and squeezed tightly, the other hand planted firmly on his hip. Yeonjun moaned loudly in reaction, his lips parted in ecstasy. His scent had enclosed the two into their own little world, full of candied fruit and hot bliss.

it wasn't long until it was too much, Yeonjun reached down to touch himself. feeling exposed and shy he came, the cum dripping onto his milky thighs, screaming hyuka's name. Hyuka spent minutes more fucking into Yeonjun's raw hole, smiling at every gasp the older released every time he fucked into his tight ass. Watching Jjuni writher around, moaning in overstimulation was enough for Hyuka to cum. With one last groan, he came into Yeonjun's hole, filling him up so warmly. when he pulled out to tidy himself, he moaned at the sight of his cum oozing from Yeonjun's ass. 

After catching his breathe, Yeonjun placed a fat kiss with his thick lips on his Maknae's head, uttering a quick thank you before letting his half-lidded eyes finally close, the exhaustion engulfing him at once. Hyuka laid beside him, pulling the older's shirt down to hide his exposed bottom half before rubbing comforting circles on Yeonjun's belly.

  
Now, his hyung was well fed.  


  



End file.
